deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 30
19:57 <&maz> running a touch late, on account of visitors 19:57 <&maz> will be on within the next 30 or so mins 20:00 <~abudhabi> OK. 20:01 <~abudhabi> We shall wait a bit, then. 20:01 <~abudhabi> Your input may be important, as one of our gunners! 20:02 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-4dvhla.range31-54.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:02 -!- Liam is now known as Vittorio 20:03 -!- Nuramor is now known as Lucas 20:06 <~abudhabi> Remmon! 20:06 <&Remmon> ABUDHABI! 20:06 <&Remmon> Oh. It's wednesday. oops 20:06 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:06 < Lucas> Get in mumble you scrub :D 20:10 <~abudhabi> OK, so might as well start on prep. Vittorio is piloting, Arthur is captaining, Lucas is engineering, and the other two are gunning. 20:13 -!- maz is now known as Luffy 20:14 <~abudhabi> Luffy: You are awakened by combat alert going off. 20:14 <~abudhabi> You might want to figure out what's happening from the others! 20:14 * Luffy snaps into action and runs immediatly to the nearest turret pulling on his vac suit as he runs 20:14 <&Arthur> @Incoming missile, point defense.@ 20:15 <&Luffy> @ Cap, What the fuck's going on? @ 20:15 * Arthur attempts to jam the incoming missile's guidance. 20:15 <&Arthur> @Enemy ship fired missiles, point defense and return fire.@ 20:15 <~abudhabi> First, roll for initiative. You have speed advantage and +1 on top from that. 20:16 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: Starship init 20:16 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Starship init": (4+3)+2. Total: 9. 20:17 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 20:17 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (3+2). Total: 5. 20:18 <&Luffy> !2d6+1: Battledress? 20:18 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "Battledress?": (1+5)+1. Total: 7. 20:18 <~abudhabi> You go first. Pilot! Declare thrust! 20:18 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Gonna take the entire turn. 20:19 <&Luffy> @ %^^££%^^^ £%% 3 fucking armour , who the fuck designed this shit @ 20:19 < Vittorio> ((2 to thrust, 1 to line up, 1 to dodge) 20:21 <~abudhabi> The allocate 1 thrust to dodge and 1 to move towards you. 20:21 <~abudhabi> You are currently at Short range. 20:21 * Arthur attempts to jam the missile 20:23 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+2-2: Jam jam jam the missile 20:23 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Jam jam jam the missile": (4+2)+2+2-2. Total: 8. 20:23 <~abudhabi> Combat phase. You get to fire beams... but Luffy is busy, so that leaves Dogen. 20:25 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1,3: Dogen firing turret 20:25 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Dogen firing turret": (2+1)+1, (2+2)+1, (4+6)+1. Total: 4 5 11. 20:26 <~abudhabi> That's a hit by 1 after their dodge. 20:26 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 20:26 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (3+5)+1. Total: 9. 20:26 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2: Two singles 20:26 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Two singles": (6+1), (6+2). Total: 7 8. 20:26 <~abudhabi> Armour, Hull. 20:29 <~abudhabi> They launch another volley of missiles. They also open fire with a double beam turret. 20:29 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,2: Turret 20:29 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Turret": (1+6)+2, (6+4)+2. Total: 9 12. 20:29 <~abudhabi> That's one hit by 2, I believe? 20:30 <&Arthur> Aye 20:30 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 20:30 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (4+1)+2. Total: 7. 20:30 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6: Single hit 20:30 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Single hit": (6). Total: 6. 20:30 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 20:30 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (5). Total: 5. 20:30 <~abudhabi> Sensors hit! 20:31 <~abudhabi> Right. Ship ops phase. Arthur jams one missile - since you succeeded, you can try until you fail. 20:31 <~abudhabi> With -1 for each roll. 20:31 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+2-3: Jam #2 20:31 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Jam #2": (4+2)+2+2-3. Total: 7. 20:31 <&Arthur> Welp 20:33 <~abudhabi> Anyone else doing anything? Lucas - wanna try repairing those sensors? 20:33 < Lucas> !2d6+1+1:EduMec - Repairing Sensors 20:33 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "EduMec - Repairing Sensors": (1+4)+1+1. Total: 7. 20:34 <~abudhabi> Not this round! You still get -2 sensors. 20:35 <~abudhabi> Next round! Vittorio, allocate your thrust! There are missiles incoming this round, and probably will be until they stop firing. 20:36 < Vittorio> ((3 to thrust, 1 to dodge)) 20:38 <~abudhabi> Combat phase. You go first. Every gun gets a roll, so you roll 3 times for each, with the same modifier. 20:38 <&Luffy> !2d6+2+1-1,3: Short Range Pew Pew Pew 20:38 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "Short Range Pew Pew Pew": (4+2)+2+1-1, (6+1)+2+1-1, (6+2)+2+1-1. Total: 8 9 10. 20:38 <~abudhabi> That's one hit by 0. 20:39 <&Luffy> !2d6+0: Hit #1 20:39 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "Hit #1": (2+5)+0. Total: 7. 20:39 <~abudhabi> Single hit. 20:40 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 20:40 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (5+2). Total: 7. 20:40 <~abudhabi> Enemy damage: Armour x2, Hull x1. 20:41 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1,3: Dogen 20:41 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Dogen": (1+1)+1, (1+1)+1, (6+5)+1. Total: 3 3 12. 20:41 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4 20:41 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+4": (2+6)+4. Total: 12. 20:41 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6: Double hit 20:41 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Double hit": (3+1). Total: 4. 20:41 <~abudhabi> M-Drive. 20:42 <~abudhabi> Right. They, in turn, launch missiles again, and fire their double turret. 20:42 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,2 20:42 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2,2": (6+2)+2, (1+6)+2. Total: 10 9. 20:43 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 20:43 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (3+5). Total: 8. 20:43 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6: Single hit 20:43 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Single hit": (5+3). Total: 8. 20:43 <~abudhabi> Hull. 20:43 <~abudhabi> Now, the first salvo arrives. Luffy! Roll PD! 20:43 <~abudhabi> (Two missiles.) 20:44 <&Luffy> !2d6+2+1: Short Range Pew Pew Pew 20:44 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "Short Range Pew Pew Pew": (6+4)+2+1. Total: 13. 20:44 <~abudhabi> Hit! 20:44 <~abudhabi> Again! 20:44 <&Luffy> !2d6+2+1-1: Short Range Pew Pew Pew 20:44 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "Short Range Pew Pew Pew": (6+5)+2+1-1. Total: 13. 20:44 <~abudhabi> Blown out of space! 20:45 <~abudhabi> Ship ops phase! 20:45 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Sensors are damaged for you, but you might want to jam anyway. 20:46 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+2-2-2: On the dice jamming! 20:46 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "On the dice jamming!": (2+1)+2+2-2-2. Total: 3. 20:46 <&Arthur> Nope 20:46 < Lucas> !2d6+1+1:EduMec - Still repairing Sensors 20:46 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "EduMec - Still repairing Sensors": (4+1)+1+1. Total: 7. 20:46 <&Arthur> @Get those sensors fixed@ 20:46 < Lucas> @Working on it!@ 20:46 <~abudhabi> Next turn! Allocate thrust, Vittorio! 20:47 < Vittorio> ((2 to line up, 2 to dodge)) 20:47 <~abudhabi> They dodge. This puts you now in Medium range. 20:48 <~abudhabi> Combat phase! Roll them turrets! 20:48 <&Luffy> !2d6+2+1,3: Medium Range Pew Pew Pew! 20:48 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "Medium Range Pew Pew Pew!": (5+1)+2+1, (1+5)+2+1, (1+1)+2+1. Total: 9 9 5. 20:48 <~abudhabi> Misses! 20:49 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,3: Dogen tries too 20:49 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Dogen tries too": (4+4)+2, (5+4)+2, (5+1)+2. Total: 10 11 8. 20:49 <~abudhabi> Hit by 2, Hit by 3, Hit by 0. 20:49 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 20:49 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (1+2)+2. Total: 5. 20:49 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3 20:49 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3": (1+3)+3. Total: 7. 20:49 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 20:49 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (5+4). Total: 9. 20:50 <~abudhabi> Five singles. 20:50 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,5 20:50 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,5": (4+1), (5+6), (2+5), (5+5), (2+3). Total: 5 11 7 10 5. 20:50 <~abudhabi> Fuel, Sensors, Armour, M-Drive, Fuel. 20:51 <~abudhabi> Total damage: Armour x3, M-Drive x3, Fuel x2, Hull x1, Sensors x1. 20:52 <~abudhabi> They launch missiles, and fire back with their double turret. 20:52 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3,2: Pew pew 20:52 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Pew pew": (6+4)+3, (6+2)+3. Total: 13 11. 20:52 <~abudhabi> Hit by 3, hit by 1. 20:53 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3 20:53 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3": (4+2)+3. Total: 9. 20:53 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 20:53 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (5+4)+1. Total: 10. 20:54 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,4 20:54 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,4": (3+3), (5+6), (5+4), (5+1). Total: 6 11 9 6. 20:54 <~abudhabi> Hull, Sensors, Turret, Hull. 20:54 <~abudhabi> Sensors have been disabled! 20:55 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d2: Dogen, Luffy 20:55 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Dogen, Luffy": (2). Total: 2. 20:55 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Your turret takes a hit. -2 to accuracy. 20:55 <~abudhabi> (Next round. Now is fine.) 20:55 <~abudhabi> OK, point defenses, please! 20:55 <~abudhabi> Three missiles incoming. 20:56 <&Luffy> !2d6+2+1: point defence 20:56 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "point defence": (5+1)+2+1. Total: 9. 20:56 <&Luffy> !2d6+2+1-1: point defence 20:56 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "point defence": (3+2)+2+1-1. Total: 7. 20:56 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3,2: Missile gunnery 20:56 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Missile gunnery": (1+1)+3, (2+6)+3. Total: 5 11. 20:56 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2: PD Dogen 20:56 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "PD Dogen": (5+6)+2. Total: 13. 20:57 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2-1: PD Dogen 20:57 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "PD Dogen": (3+6)+2-1. Total: 10. 20:57 <~abudhabi> Well I'll be darned. 20:57 <~abudhabi> Missiles destroyed! Ship ops phase! You are blind! 20:57 < Lucas> !2d6+1+1:EduMec - Sensors, damnit! 20:57 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "EduMec - Sensors, damnit!": (5+2)+1+1. Total: 9. 20:58 <~abudhabi> You jury rig the sensors. At full capacity. 20:58 <&Arthur> !2d6+1+1: Fix turrets 20:58 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Fix turrets": (2+1)+1+1. Total: 5. 20:58 <&Arthur> Alas, I'm not helpful. 20:58 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 20:58 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (3+2)+2. Total: 7. 20:59 <~abudhabi> Your current damage is: Hull x3, Turret x1. 20:59 <~abudhabi> Next round! You are at Medium range! Allocate thrust! 21:00 < Vittorio> ((2 to line up, 2 to dodge)) 21:00 <~abudhabi> They are sitting ducks. 21:01 <~abudhabi> Combat phase! Roll turreting! 21:01 <~abudhabi> Remember the -2 penalty. 21:02 <&Luffy> !2d6+2+1-2,3: Medium Range Pew Pew Pew! 21:02 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "Medium Range Pew Pew Pew!": (6+5)+2+1-2, (2+1)+2+1-2, (1+6)+2+1-2. Total: 12 4 8. 21:02 <~abudhabi> Hit by 4, hit by 0. 21:02 <&Luffy> !2d6+4: Hit by 4 21:02 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "Hit by 4": (2+3)+4. Total: 9. 21:02 <&Luffy> !2d6+0: Hit by 0 21:02 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "Hit by 0": (3+2)+0. Total: 5. 21:03 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,3: 3 singles 21:03 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "3 singles": (6+4), (4+6), (5+5). Total: 10 10 10. 21:04 <~abudhabi> Their total damage: Armour x3, M-Drive x3, Fuel x2, Hull x4, Sensors x1. 21:04 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,3: Dogen 21:04 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Dogen": (2+2)+2, (5+2)+2, (6+5)+2. Total: 6 9 13. 21:04 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 21:04 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (6+6)+1. Total: 13. 21:04 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+5 21:04 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+5": (2+4)+5. Total: 11. 21:04 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2: Doubles 21:04 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Doubles": (6+1), (2+1). Total: 7 3. 21:05 <~abudhabi> Sensors x2 and Armour x2... that makes it Sensors x2, Armour x1 and Structure x1. 21:05 <~abudhabi> Their total damage: Armour x4, M-Drive x3, Fuel x2, Hull x4, Sensors x3, Structure x1. 21:06 <~abudhabi> Well, they shoot back! With missiles and lasers. 21:06 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3,2 21:06 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3,2": (2+3)+3, (6+2)+3. Total: 8 11. 21:06 <~abudhabi> Hit by 1. 21:06 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 21:06 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (3+2)+1. Total: 6. 21:07 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 21:07 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (4+5). Total: 9. 21:07 <~abudhabi> Turret! 21:07 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d2: Dogen, Luffy 21:07 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Dogen, Luffy": (2). Total: 2. 21:07 <~abudhabi> Luffy's turret is disabled! 21:08 <~abudhabi> Point defense! You're still fine for this one! 21:08 <&Luffy> !2d6+2+1-2: point defence 21:08 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "point defence": (1+6)+2+1-2. Total: 8. 21:08 <&Luffy> !2d6+2+1-2-1: point defence 21:08 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "point defence": (4+5)+2+1-2-1. Total: 9. 21:08 <&Luffy> !2d6+2+1-2-1-1: point defence 21:08 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "point defence": (5+1)+2+1-2-1-1. Total: 5. 21:09 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2: Dogen PD 21:09 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Dogen PD": (6+4)+2. Total: 12. 21:09 <~abudhabi> Ship ops phase! 21:09 < Lucas> !2d6+1+1:EduMec - Repairing the Turret 21:09 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "EduMec - Repairing the Turret": (1+2)+1+1. Total: 5. 21:09 <&Arthur> !2d6+4-2: Jam jam jam the missile! 21:09 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Jam jam jam the missile!": (3+1)+4-2. Total: 6. 21:10 < Vittorio> !2d6+1 : Edu Mechanic - repair that turret 21:10 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Edu Mechanic - repair that turret": (4+4)+1. Total: 9. 21:10 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: OK, but that only happens next turn. You can't be in two places at the same time. 21:11 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 21:11 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (3+5)+2. Total: 10. 21:11 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 21:11 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (4+4)+2. Total: 10. 21:12 <~abudhabi> They fix up their M-Drive, so they don't have to sit there. 21:13 <~abudhabi> New round! They gun it for the planetary surface, roughly. Hard to steer without sensors to guide. 21:13 <~abudhabi> Vittorio is busy. 21:14 <~abudhabi> Combat phase! Luffy's turret is down, but Dogen can shoot. They can't fire without sensors. 21:14 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,3: Shootan 21:14 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Shootan": (4+2)+2, (3+4)+2, (3+6)+2. Total: 8 9 11. 21:15 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 21:15 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (6+3). Total: 9. 21:15 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 21:15 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (6+2)+1. Total: 9. 21:15 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3 21:15 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3": (2+6)+3. Total: 11. 21:15 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,3: 3 doubles 21:15 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "3 doubles": (1+6), (3+1), (3+2). Total: 7 4 5. 21:16 <~abudhabi> Their total damage: Armour x4, M-Drive x2, Fuel x3, Hull x4, Sensors x3, Structure x4. 21:16 <~abudhabi> They start breaking up. 21:17 <~abudhabi> But their missiles are still coming! 21:17 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2: Dogen PD 21:17 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Dogen PD": (5+1)+2. Total: 8. 21:17 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2-1: Dogen PD 21:17 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Dogen PD": (2+6)+2-1. Total: 9. 21:17 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2-2: Dogen PD 21:17 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Dogen PD": (6+5)+2-2. Total: 11. 21:17 <~abudhabi> Somehow, he shoots them all down. 21:18 <~abudhabi> Ship ops phase! Vittorio helps, repairing 2 hits on Luffy's turret. 21:18 <&Arthur> !2d6+4-2: Jam the goddamned missiles. 21:18 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Jam the goddamned missiles.": (4+5)+4-2. Total: 11. 21:18 <&Arthur> !2d6+4-3: Jam the goddamned missiles. #2 21:18 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Jam the goddamned missiles. #2": (1+5)+4-3. Total: 7. 21:19 <~abudhabi> Well, that's two still coming. 21:20 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Want to shoot them down? 21:20 <&Luffy> !2d6+2+1: point defence 21:20 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "point defence": (4+2)+2+1. Total: 9. 21:20 <&Luffy> !2d6+2+1-1: point defence 21:20 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "point defence": (4+5)+2+1-1. Total: 11. 21:20 <~abudhabi> Victory! 21:21 <&Arthur> @Let's break orbit and report back on those nanites.@ 21:21 <&Arthur> @Lucas, did the AI get anything useful out of them?@ 21:21 <~abudhabi> You've had 2 turret hits, 2 sensors hits and 3 hull hits. That stuff will fail in a matter of hours unless it's repaired. 21:22 < Lucas> "AI, did you find anthing useful?" 21:22 <~abudhabi> Lucas: @Specify: Useful.@ 21:23 < Lucas> "Plans. Strategic or tactical information. Blueprints. Recent communication." 21:24 < Lucas> @Do you want to know anything specific?@ 21:24 <&Arthur> @We'll have plenty of time for specifics during jump.@ 21:25 <~abudhabi> @Inference: Context of current engagement. Reply: Low probability of acquired data to meet criteria of relevance.@ 21:25 < Lucas> "Hum. Keep it around anyway, we'll do some in-depth analysis later." 21:26 < Lucas> "What did you get?" 21:26 <&Arthur> @Luffy, Lucas, start with the hull. We'll need that in good condition so we can jump.@ 21:26 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: Plotting a course for jump limit? 21:26 * Vittorio will head to the limit 21:26 <&Arthur> @I'll see if I can't fix the sensors properly.@ 21:27 * Lucas will start to get the hull jumpworthy 21:28 <~abudhabi> Edu + mechanics or Edu + Engineer (appropriate specialty). 1d6 hours per hit. 21:29 * Luffy acts as labourer! 21:29 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: MechEdu fixing sensors 21:29 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "MechEdu fixing sensors": (1+6)+2. Total: 9. 21:29 < Lucas> !2d6+1+1,3: Repairing the hull 21:29 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Repairing the hull": (3+1)+1+1, (5+2)+1+1, (3+2)+1+1. Total: 6 9 7. 21:29 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: MechEdu fixing sensors, second hit. 21:29 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "MechEdu fixing sensors, second hit.": (1+4)+2. Total: 7. 21:29 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: MechEdu fixing sensors, second hit. Try 2. 21:29 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "MechEdu fixing sensors, second hit. Try 2.": (4+5)+2. Total: 11. 21:30 <&Arthur> !d6,3 21:30 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "d6,3": (4), (3), (3). Total: 4 3 3. 21:30 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6,3: Lucas' times 21:30 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Lucas' times": (3), (5), (2). Total: 3 5 2. 21:30 <&Arthur> 10 hours for me to fix the sensors completely. 21:30 <&Arthur> 10 hours for Lucas to fix a hull hit... 21:30 < Lucas> !2d6+1+1: Repairing the hull #2 21:30 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Repairing the hull #2": (2+3)+1+1. Total: 7. 21:31 < Lucas> !2d6+1+1: Repairing the hull #2 21:31 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Repairing the hull #2": (3+1)+1+1. Total: 6. 21:31 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: Going outside to help 21:31 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Going outside to help": (5+2)+2. Total: 9. 21:31 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: Going outside to help 21:31 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Going outside to help": (5+4)+2. Total: 11. 21:31 * Arthur does the engineer's job. 21:31 <~abudhabi> !roll 3d6 21:31 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "3d6": (4+3+2). Total: 9. 21:31 <~abudhabi> 17 hours later, hull's fixed! 21:31 <&Arthur> @Done. Let's get the hell out of here so I can get some sleep.@ 21:32 < Vittorio> @astrogate for me first - then we'll hit it@ 21:32 * Arthur does some astrogating. 21:32 <~abudhabi> !roll 1+1+0.6+1+0.6 21:32 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1+1+0.6+1+0.6": 1+1+0.6+1+0.6. Total: 4.2. 21:32 <~abudhabi> 4.2 tons of spare parts. 21:33 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1: Charging - Maybe this one will work 21:33 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Charging - Maybe this one will work": (6+1)+2+1. Total: 10. 21:33 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1,5: Dogen will try to fix the turret a bit 21:33 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Dogen will try to fix the turret a bit": (5+4)+1, (2+5)+1, (6+1)+1, (1+4)+1, (6+2)+1. Total: 10 8 8 6 9. 21:33 <~abudhabi> He fixes it up by 1 hit before he runs out of parts. 21:34 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "I need a drink." 21:35 <&Arthur> Back to persephone 21:35 <~abudhabi> Main world? 21:35 <~abudhabi> Gas giant? 21:35 <~abudhabi> Somewhere random? 21:35 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6:+2: Charge! 21:35 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "+2: Charge!": (6+1). Total: 7. 21:35 <&Arthur> Main world. 21:36 <~abudhabi> OK. 21:36 <~abudhabi> Dogen approaches Lucas. "Hey, man, you want to get a drink? It's bad luck to drink alone." 21:36 <~abudhabi> Errr. 21:36 <~abudhabi> Luffy: 21:37 < Lucas> Awww 21:37 <~abudhabi> Damn you guys for having nearly the same names. 21:37 * Luffy nods and grunts at Dogen, sure I could do with something. 21:38 <~abudhabi> @Hey, anyone else want to have a post-battle party? I'm bringing the booze.@ 21:38 <~abudhabi> (You are safely in jump now.) 21:39 < Vittorio> @I'm in@ 21:39 < Lucas> @Me too.@ 21:40 <&Arthur> @I have an AI to chat with.@ 21:40 <~abudhabi> @Good, good, you be the designated driver.@ 21:41 <~abudhabi> Dogen fetches a small crate of spirits from his luggage to the common room. 21:42 <&Arthur> @Wait a second... Did you say booze?@ 21:42 < Vittorio> "so which one's laced with the truth serum?" 21:43 * Arthur shows up in the common room 21:43 * Luffy glances at Arthur, and reaches for a drink.. 21:43 <~abudhabi> "Yup, got a six pack of Vilis Vodka. Not the oldest, but it'll do." 21:43 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: "You know the Terran saying, 'in vino veritas'?" 21:44 <&Arthur> "Normally this is the part where I get pissed over you bringing alcohol onto my ship, but I'll let that one slide this time." 21:44 < Vittorio> "I think I've heard it somewhere - it means 'get them pissed and they'll tell you everything' right?" 21:45 <&Arthur> "Luffy however, is only getting one drink. I don't want to deal with a drunk marine on my ship." 21:45 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: "Literally, 'in wine - truth'. Meaning - each and every one of these puppies is a truth serum, in fact." 21:46 < Vittorio> "so long as he dosn't shoot up engineering... again... we should be alright since we're in jump cap - let your hair down a sec whilst we consider the fact we've just confirmed that shit has really hit the fan and its going to be one hell of a shitstorm trying to sort it out - and best of all we're getting dragged into the middle of it all" 21:46 < Vittorio> "So if Nats... Luffy, wants a couple of drinks, I say let him" 21:47 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Are you filling up while they are deliberating? 21:47 <&Arthur> "This is not a discussion. One drink." 21:48 < Vittorio> "Killjoy" 21:48 <~abudhabi> Dogen drinks up. Hands Arthur a bottle. 21:49 * Arthur refuses the bottle, someone's got to stay sober. And make sure the marine doesn't get drunk. 21:49 <~abudhabi> Very well! 21:50 * Arthur thusly stays around to police Luffy's drinking. Poker anybody? 21:50 <~abudhabi> Luffy: You're left with somewhat less drink to fill up your time. You notice that you have a new message. You must have gotten it while you were asleep. 21:50 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Sure!" 21:51 * Luffy wanders off to read the message. 21:52 < Vittorio> "I don't gamble when I've been drinking - I still hurt from what happened the last time i was stupid enough to do that" 21:54 < Lucas> "I have a terrible pokerface." 21:56 <&Arthur> "I'm going to have to two how to play poker, lie with a straight face and hold your liquor. Some day." 21:56 <&Arthur> *have to teach you 21:57 < Vittorio> "Hell, i know how to play poker - the main rule is to never play it with you!" 21:57 < Lucas> "Well, on their own those points are not necessarily difficult. The combination causes trouble, though." 21:58 <&Arthur> "Hmm. I suppose we have played before." 21:59 * Luffy heads back to the table and grabs a bottle and starts chugging.. 21:59 * Luffy is somewhat pale, and has a slightly haunted look 22:00 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Whoa! Slow down there!" 22:00 * Luffy grunts and continues drinking 22:00 <&Arthur> "Oy." 22:00 * Arthur removes the bottle 22:00 * Luffy sits dejectedly staring at his now empty hands. 22:00 <&Arthur> "What happened?" 22:02 <&Luffy> "It was Near" 22:03 <&Arthur> "Yes. We told you about that message didn't we?" 22:03 <&Arthur> "Did you just get to reading that now?" 22:03 <&Luffy> "I've.. been putting it off" 22:04 < Vittorio> "And?" 22:05 <&Arthur> "Talking about will help more than emptying a bottle of whatever this is." 22:05 <&Arthur> "Cause a lot less trouble too." 22:06 <&Luffy> "Well, you see we kinda, well... I killed her mom and well I kinda liked Near, and well we were close..." 22:06 <&Luffy> "but I killed her mom" 22:07 <&Luffy> "I killed my sons grandma" 22:07 <&Arthur> "She was working on the killing us at the time." 22:08 * Luffy looks at Arthur "I know but... I have to tell her." 22:08 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Wait, what?" 22:09 <&Arthur> "That might get a little hard. Natsu's in jail for a long time after all." 22:10 * Luffy glances ad Arthur, "I'm right here.." 22:10 <&Arthur> "Yes. And Natsu, the person the Darrian Confederation wants to lock away for life, is imprisoned elsewhere." 22:11 <&Arthur> "We might be able to arrange a message from Natsu to Near, but unless she comes to the Imperium, there's no way you're ever going to meet unfortunately." 22:11 * Luffy sits even more dejectedly... "I have a son, I'll never see?" 22:12 <&Arthur> "I'm sure we'll be able to arrange things. Not going to be easy or fast though." 22:14 * Luffy sits and stares, nods slightly and reaches again for the nearest bottle. 22:14 * Arthur snatches the bottle away and pours Luffy a drink 22:14 < Vittorio> "erm, I hate to be a downer but there is also the exitential threat to pretty much all life we have to deal with first? I mean, if this thing's not stopped it dosn't really matter - because everyone concerned will either be dead or very well endowed" 22:14 <&Arthur> "Take it slow, don't get drunk." 22:15 <&Arthur> "Details Vittorio, details." 22:18 * Luffy drinks the drink and sits reflecting 22:19 -!- PainBot painbot@Nightstar-9i6b50.adsl.tpnet.pl has quit timeout: 121 seconds 22:19 -!- PainBot painbot@Nightstar-381omf.adsl.tpnet.pl has joined #Traveller 22:19 -!- mode/#Traveller PainBot by ChanServ 22:20 < Vittorio> "well.... this is a bit of a downer.... and we've still got a hold full of goods I'm not sure we'll get to sell any time soon..." 22:21 <~abudhabi> Dogen pats Luffy on the shoulder. "Well, anyway, congrats. Your first?" 22:22 <&Luffy> "yeh" 22:24 <&Arthur> "Now, Luffy. I need to go check on the AI. Are you going to be okay or should I bring you along?" 22:28 <&Luffy> "I'll survive I guess" 22:30 <&Arthur> "Good. I'm going to check in on the AI now." 22:30 * Arthur heads back to check on the AI 22:31 <~abudhabi> The AI is humming along in its mainframe and improvised computation cluster. 22:32 <&Arthur> "So. What did you find out about those NEC guys?" 22:37 <~abudhabi> @Executive summary of N.E.C. follows: The Neumann Economic Collective is an organic-electronic sociopolitical entity based in the Gazulin subsector. Analysis of propaganda handouts suggests they are partly descended from this system, possibly via the 627-301 research base. Exact details of genesis are unknown, but there is a strong indication that an instance of this system, or a derived one, has been 22:37 <~abudhabi> successful in integrating the 'Gray Goo' plague extant on the Neumann main world.@ 22:38 <~abudhabi> @The goals of the N.E.C are expansion of sphere of influence, assimilation of new digital and organic systems, and propagation of free enterprise and market competition.@ 22:39 <~abudhabi> @The N.E.C. makes heavy use of infective nanorobotic systems to suborn hostile populations and fighting craft. Details concerning infection are unavailable.@ 22:39 <~abudhabi> @Summary ends. Do you wish to probe a specific subtopic?@ 22:40 <&Arthur> @Counter measures to infection?@ 22:42 <~abudhabi> @Nanorobotic agents expected highly susceptible to energy weapons, open flame and airborne corrosive substances. Limited success expected with gravity environments.@ 22:44 <&Arthur> @Any chance of subverting their electronic systems?@ 22:46 <~abudhabi> @Probability estimate: Low. N.E.C. philosophy and physical structure suggest high degree of variability between any two instances of N.E.C. agents, particularly if agents have been separated over the long term.@ 22:47 <~abudhabi> *high gravity 22:48 <&Arthur> @Well. Assemble a thorough report, we'll want to have something to deliver.@ 22:48 <~abudhabi> @Done.@ 22:51 * Arthur returns to the group 22:52 <~abudhabi> Luffy, Vittorio, Lucas: Got gambler? 22:53 <&Luffy> I do 22:53 < Lucas> no 22:53 <~abudhabi> Roll Int + Gambler, all who play! 22:53 < Vittorio> ((nope)) 22:53 <&Luffy> !2d6+1-1: Damn int :p 22:53 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "Damn int :p": (1+1)+1-1. Total: 2. 22:53 <&Luffy> LOL 22:53 * Vittorio will sit out and watch artur or drogan steal everyone else's money 22:54 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1: Dogen 22:54 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Dogen": (5+5)+1. Total: 11. 22:54 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: Gambling! 22:54 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Gambling!": (1+3)+3. Total: 7. 22:55 <~abudhabi> Arthur manages to lose 35 credits, Luffy's heart is really not in it and loses 233 credits, and Dogen earns those moneys. 22:55 * Luffy waves off the next round 22:58 <~abudhabi> Welp. Doing anything else in jump? 22:58 < Vittorio> ((nope)) 22:59 < Lucas> (not really) 22:59 <&Arthur> Nope 22:59 <~abudhabi> Well, then! A week later, you arrive at Persephone! Roll EduSensors! 22:59 <&Arthur> !2d6+3 22:59 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "2d6+3": (1+1)+3. Total: 5. 23:00 <~abudhabi> Arthur: The sensors don't work! Are you sure you fixed them right? 23:00 <~abudhabi> Maybe you should have left that to the engineer... 23:00 < Lucas> !2d6+1+2: Let me check those 23:00 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Let me check those": (4+6)+1+2. Total: 13. 23:00 <&Arthur> @Lucas, are these sensors working?@ 23:00 < Lucas> @They work fine.@ 23:01 <&Arthur> @Well. Maybe it's my terminal. I'll try turning it off and on again.@ 23:01 * Arthur power cycles his terminal 23:01 * Vittorio rolls his eyes 23:02 <~abudhabi> Lucas: You've arrived. You also detect that there's signs of active combat near the inner planetoid belt! Laser reflections flying. 23:02 <~abudhabi> (This is way, way, way distant.) 23:03 * Lucas is relaying these findings to the bridge 23:04 <&Arthur> @Well crap.@ 23:04 * Arthur starts checking transponders in the vicinity 23:04 <~abudhabi> Arthur: EduSensors. 23:05 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: EduSensors 23:05 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduSensors": (6+3)+3. Total: 12. 23:07 <~abudhabi> Arthur: There are some SDBs picketing the planet, they're Imperial. The faint transponders of the combatants at the planetoid belt belong to the Imperium and the NEC. You spot some expected mining colony transponders on the rocks there. 23:07 <&Arthur> "Vittorio, get us fueled." 23:08 < Vittorio> "where?" 23:08 <&Arthur> @Lucas, see if you can get us in contact with whoever's in charge of this world's defense.@ 23:08 <&Arthur> "Refined at the starport if we can, anywhere we can get it if we can't get refined." 23:09 * Vittorio will attempt to get in toch with the picket/starport and get clearance to land 23:09 * Lucas tries to contact whoever is in charge of the defense 23:09 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: You get clearance to land from the local traffic control. The place is deserted aside from the SDBs. 23:10 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Traffic control tells you: @That would be the Viscount. I'm afraid he's quite busy at the moment.@ 23:10 * Vittorio takes her in to land and gets to refueling - is there anyone to do that? 23:12 < Lucas> @Arthur, the person responsible for this is the Viscount and apparently very busy. Do you or Dogen have any suggestion of getting us through?@ 23:12 < Lucas> *for getting us through 23:13 <&Arthur> @Well, I'm usually pretty good at getting through that kind of red tape.@ 23:14 <&Arthur> @Start by just sending them the report the AI compiled.@ 23:14 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: Sure. There are staff on standby to service refugee stragglers. 23:15 * Vittorio gets fuled up then 23:15 < Lucas> @Are you sure thats something traffic control should be privy to?@ 23:15 <&Arthur> @Not traffic control, the system defense fleet.@ 23:16 < Lucas> @Right. I knew that.@ 23:16 * Lucas contacts the SDF with the AI report 23:17 <~abudhabi> You contact the SDF, you make your deposition of the report. 23:17 <~abudhabi> Nothing immediately happens. 23:19 < Lucas> @No reply yet.@ 23:20 <&Arthur> Once we're on world, I'll start calling the Viscount's office and/or whoever is in charge of the system's defense below him. 23:22 <~abudhabi> Roll Diplomat + Soc. 23:22 <&Arthur> !2d6-2: Stop making me roll a skill I don't have! 23:22 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Stop making me roll a skill I don't have!": (3+4)-2. Total: 5. 23:24 <~abudhabi> Arthur: All you get is secretaries, who don't pattern match you to anyone important. 23:24 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 23:24 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (1). Total: 1. 23:24 <~abudhabi> On the upside, you only waste an hour. 23:24 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6*10 23:24 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*10": (5)*10. Total: 50. 23:25 <~abudhabi> Fifty minutes later, which you no doubt spend refueling and stuff, you get a call from the Viscount of Persephone. 23:25 * Arthur takes that call 23:26 <~abudhabi> What's your new last name? 23:26 <&Arthur> Bowen 23:27 <~abudhabi> You are treated to the visage of a large, angry-looking man. @Bowen? OutSTANDING work on the report. Get your ass to the war room. I'm sending an aircar.@ 23:27 <&Arthur> @I shall be waiting for it sir.@ 23:27 <~abudhabi> He hangs up. 23:28 <&Arthur> @Boden, I hope you brought a suit.@ 23:28 * Arthur gets changed into a suit. A real suit, not a space suit. 23:29 <&Arthur> @Because the Viscount just called. He's sending an aircar to pick us up.@ 23:29 <~abudhabi> Very well. We shall continue this next week!